This Phase 2 proposal will further the development of a fundamentally new, broadly applicable technology (Platypus technology) for the rapid, label-free detection of proteins. In Phase 1, we demonstrated the use of liquid crystals in combination with affinity contact printing for the detection of antibodies from multiple species and of multiple isotypes. In this proposal, we develop alternatives to microscopic and camera dependent methods for analysis of this technology and we transform the technology into a multi-well format, suitable for rapid, customized multiplexing and appropriate for semi-automated high throughput testing. We also demonstrate the generality of the approach for antibody detection and we com pare Platypus Antibody Assay with ELISA and SN detection of antibodies using sera from WNV infected horses and avians. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]